La pluie et les éclairs
by Ombre d'un reve
Summary: La pluie battait contre le carreau... Regret, souvenirs, douleur de Narcissa Malefoy. A Anadyomède et les autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, me revoilà après un petit moment d'absence avec cette OS. Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite mais en attendant voilà.**

**Pour toi Anadyomède. Et pour tout les autres qui me lisent et que j'apprécie.**

**Ombre**

* * *

><p>La pluie battait contre le carreau, le tonnerre résonnait tandis que les éclairs déchiraient le ciel de leur lumière aveuglante. Narcissa, assise à la fenêtre, contemplait ce paysage. Si elle n'avait pas été confinée au Manoir elle serait allée danser sous la pluie. Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et que ses sœurs l'entrainaient dehors. Mais voilà elle n'était plus une enfant et les temps avaient bien changé.<p>

Androméda était partie il y a si longtemps. Ce jour-là il y avait eu beaucoup de cris, de sortilèges et sa sœur aînée avait claqué la porte au nez de sa famille. Narcissa n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle.

Bellatrix devenue folle à lier s'était marié à un Mangemort du nom de Rodolphus Lestrange. Elle avait rallié le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant son ascension au pouvoir, avant la guerre.

Narcissa, la poupée. Narcissa l'ange aux cheveux d'or s'était mariée à dix-huit ans avec l'héritier Malfoy. Le Sang Pur appelait le Sang Pur et l'alliance des deux familles était essentielle à la survie de la lignée. Tout avait été mise en place pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ce charmant jeune homme à la chevelure si blonde, presque argentée. Le mariage avait été somptueux, la robe si blanche, le bal si respectueux des convenances et la nuit de noces si semblable à toute les autres. Il fallait que Narcissa donne naissance à un garçon. Androméda ne faisait plus partie de la famille, Bellatrix ne pouvait avoir d'enfant, il revenait donc à sa charge de porté l'enfant si attendu.

Neuf mois s'étaient écoulés et l'héritier Malfoy pointa son nez. Il s'appelait Draco Lucius Malefoy. Un nom porteur d'espérance pour ses parents. Lucius avait rejoint sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère dans les rangs de celui qui se faisait nommé Lord Voldemort. Et puis le soir d'Halloween, alors que Lucius jouait avec son fils, il y avait eu la chute, l'appel du maître avant sa chute.

Les employés du Ministère étaient accourus au Manoir Malefoy, ils avaient trouvés une femme serrant son enfant dans ses bras et un homme étourdi. Lucius avait plaidé l'imperium, il s'en était sorti. Narcissa avait eu échos de la mort de James et Lily Potter, de leur orphelin. Il avait le même âge que Draco. Elle s'était demandé si elle aurait eu le courage de Lily, si Lucius se serait battu comme James. Elle en avait assez de la guerre.

Les années avaient passés, elle avait vu son enfant grandir, devenir un petit garçon sage et obéissant. Il ressemblait tant à son père. Dans un élan d'affection elle s'était opposée à son mari pour qu'il reste près d'elle. Il ne devait pas partir à Durmstrang.

Son garçon venait d'avoir onze ans et il rentrait à Poudlard. Le premier hiboux qu'elle avait reçu de son fils lui avait apprit que le célèbre Harry Potter avait refusé de devenir son ami préférant resté avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang, qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il tâcherais que son père soit fier de lui.

L'année suivante il avait perdu son innocence, alors que la Chambre des Secrets s'était rouverte il fanfaronnait. Narcissa pleurait en silence lorsque Lucius partait.

Draco devenait au fil des ans le portrait craché de son père. Il mentait, faisait le coq, élaborait des pièges. Sa mère ne voulait pas que son unique fils devienne comme l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lucius était dur, froid et insensible depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Il y avait eu un mort. Le jeune Diggory et Draco n'avait pas compris la catastrophe qui arrivait. Pourtant Narcissa l'avait senti. La guerre reprenait et c'était les enfants qui se battraient.

Son fils venait de se faire posé la Marque. Il n'avait que seize ans et grossissait les rangs des Mangemorts. Narcissa en avait pleuré une nuit entière. Son fils, Mangemort, pour la protégé elle de la guerre et de Voldemort. Elle aurait voulu qu'il fui, qu'il rejoigne Potter et l'ordre du Phénix.

Les morts avaient repris, Lucius revenait de plus en plus souvent couvert de blessures et de sang. Dans leurs regards tous les sentiments qui ne s'exprimaient pas d'ordinaire ressortaient. Ils le faisaient pour Draco. Pour sa survie.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, Dumbledore était tombé.

Voldemort avait longuement puni Draco. Lucius à Azkaban, Narcissa souffrait de voir son fils se faire torturé sous les doloris du maître et de sa tante.

Car Bellatrix était revenue. Plus folle que jamais, plus cruelle, plus monstrueuse. C'est à peine si Narcissa l'avait reconnu.

Et puis, en mars, Draco à menti, protégeant Harry Potter. Ce fut la révélation. Il fallait que ce môme s'en sorte, que le Survivant finisse ce qu'il avait entrepris et qu'il tue le responsable de cette guerre monstrueuse.

Elle l'avait vu approché de l'immonde mage noir. Ne pas se défendre alors qu'il allait mourir. Elle avait retenu un cri lorsque ce garçon qui aurait pu être le sien s'était effondré. Voldemort l'avait envoyé vérifié la mort de cet enfant. Elle avait senti la vie battre dans ses veines.

Deux questions s'étaient imposées à elle.

- Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ?

Il lui avait retiré toutes ses craintes. Son fils, la chair de sa chair, était vivant.

Elle avait menti à son tour, avait sauvé cet adolescent qui n'avait pas hésité à mourir comme l'a fait sa mère auparavant.

Elle voulait rejoindre son fils au plus vite. Fuir le carnage.

Lorsque Voldemort s'était joint à la bataille elle avait cherché son fils. Draco était là, hagard, couvert de sang et de poussière. Un filet sanguinolent s'échappait de ses lèvres. Narcissa l'avait serré si fort contre elle qu'elle avait manqué de lui casser des côtes. Ils avaient rejoints la Grande Salle. Parmi les morts, les blessés, les combattants s'acharnaient sur les Mangemorts. Narcissa compris alors que ces enfants étaient près à mourir pour sauver le monde. Pour que la paix revienne. Sans baguette, elle et Draco, étaient vulnérable. Une jeune fille les sauva d'un sortilège de mort en lançant un sortilège de bouclier entre eux et le rayon vert qui fusait. Soudain Narcissa que les ans avaient usé vit sa sœur tombé morte sur le sol. Harry Potter mis un terme au combat alors qu'il affrontait Lord Voldemort. Dans ses yeux vint la peur, celle de voir ce garçon tombé. Elle avait dit à Draco de se mettre à l'abri.

Toutes les paroles du Survivants la frappèrent. Comment un enfant à peine adulte pouvait endurer toutes ses souffrances sans broncher ? Comment avait-il survécu à cette guerre ?

Le temps paru s'allonger lorsque Voldemort lança l'Avada Kedavra, quand Harry prononça un simple Expelliarmus. Une éternité passa alors que le corps honni tomba. Les secondes défilèrent avant que l'on comprenne enfin que la guerre était finie.

Ce n'était que le début de la Renaissance et la route serait encore longue avant d'arriver à une paix viable.

Celui qui a vaincu, comme on l'appelait, les avaient autorisé à rentrer chez eux. Ils s'étaient confinés au Manoir attendant que l'on vienne les emmener en prison.

La pluie battait contre le carreau, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et Narcissa pensa à tout ce qui lui manquerait quand on l'emmènerait. Les rires, les sourires et tous ces instants de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec les siens.

On frappa à la porte. Elle quitta la fenêtre et alla ouvrir. Lucius et Draco, sur leur trente et un, attendait au salon. Une femme ridée se tenait trempé sur le seuil de la porte, un enfant dans ses bras.

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour petite sœur ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tu ne dis pas bonjour, petite sœur ?

La cadette des Black était surprise. La femme qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison était sa sœur aînée, Androméda. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elles s'étaient quittées. Narcissa observa sa sœur attentivement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella, normale vu qu'elles étaient jumelles. Mais si elles se ressemblaient Androméda n'avait pas cette lueur de folie dans les yeux, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun plus doux, ses yeux plus grands, son regard plus aimable même si une détresse insondable l'animait. Narcissa invita sa sœur à se rendre dans le salon. Elle congédia Lucius et son fils en prenant place sur le grand canapé de cuir émeraude.

Androméda je…, commençai la maîtresse de maison

Non Cissy, coupa Androméda, c'est à moi de parler. J'aurai dû être là pour toi. Bien avant que nos parents ne te bourrent le crâne. J'aurai dû t'emmener avec moi, te montrer la beauté du monde, l'amour, le vrai. J'aurai dû te faire aller au-delà des préjugés stupides sur les Sang-De-Bourbe. J'aurai tant voulu te montrer comme les parents se leurraient sur le monde. Les histoires de pureté n'auraient pas dû nous touché. C'était leur guerre à eux, à nos familles. Tu sais je regrette beaucoup ce jour où je suis partie. Dans ton regard il y avait encore de l'innocence. Je t'aurai construit un monde merveilleux. J'aurai dû t'emmener, de force s'il le fallait, je ne l'ai pas fait et je regrette alors que le temps n'est plus aux regrets mais aux larmes et à la reconstruction.

Droméda, je ne t'en ai voulu longtemps mais j'ai grandi, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais partie. Il était trop tard pour moi, trop tard pour Bella, mais je savais. La guerre n'est jamais une bonne chose. La guerre est terrible, ignoble, immonde. J'y étais et j'ai vu l'horreur, l'innommable. IL avait piégé Bella, Lucius et Draco. Tu sais mon fils est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, Lucius n'est pas si terrible. Toi tu étais heureuse avec ton Sang-De-Bourbe.

Ted Tonk, oui je l'aimais plus que tout, nous avons eu une fille sublime ensemble. Elle s'appelait Nymphadora, c'était notre merveille. Métamorphomage et une Aurore talentueuse. Elle est morte avec son mari, Rémus Lupin, tu sais l'un des amis de Sirius. Ils ont eu un bébé. Ted Lupin, regarde comme il est beau ton petit neveu, dit-elle en montrant le poupon qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Narcissa le prix dans ses bras. Après tant de temps, il n'y avait rien à rajouté. Androméda avait perdu sa famille dans une guerre stupide. Narcissa tentait de se relevé de la honte et de la peur. Le monde avait perdu de sa superbe. Au dehors l'orage résonnait plus fort.

Androméda sais-tu ce qui va se passer pour nous ?

Je suppose qu'ils vont vous juger, Lucius ira certainement en prison s'il ne le tue pas, Draco devrait être un peu moins sanctionné et toi… je ne sais pas. Il me semble que Mr Potter négocie avec le premier ministre actuel. Tu sais le monde est en train de se reconstruire. Nombre de famille ont perdu l'un des leurs, moi je les ai tous perdu, les Mangemorts vont se faire juger pour crime contre l'humanité, les nés- moldus vont revenir et exiger des droits, on va compter les morts. De partout vont éclater les réjouissances mais aussi les doutes. De nombreuses personnes ont collaboré avec le camp adverse. Le ministre va certainement envoyer des représentants chez les géants. Ne tant fait pas.

Merci.

A la lueur des bougies, deux silhouettes silencieuses se détachaient. Quand l'heure fut venue pour Androméda de partir rejoindre le Sauveur, elle enlaça sa sœur. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour que les quelques heures passées ensemble rattrape les années perdus. D'ici là il faudrait que le pays se relève, il faudrait attendre le verdict du procès. On ne rattrape pas en aussi peu de temps quelque chose qui a mis tant de temps. Au dehors l'orage avait cessé, la pluie s'était arrêtée laissant l'eau ruisselé le long de la gouttière.


End file.
